Fafnir Hellhand (Earth-616)
; Ally of Conan; Atalis the Far-Seeing | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Yaralet | Quotation = | Speaker = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Beard | Citizenship = Nordheimr Vanir | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Thief, pirate captain | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Barry Smith | First = Conan the Barbarian #6 | HistoryText = Origins ... Thief In Shadizar the Wicked, Fafnir argued with his fellow thief and partner Blackrat over how to split the booty from their rececent efforts. As they argued, Conan vaulted over the walls of the city and offered to resolve their dilemma. The two tried to fight him off, but Conan dodged one of Blackrat's swordthrusts, which instead skewered Fafnir. Conan then dropped Blackrat with a boot to the head, took all three gold pieces for himself, and went on about his business. ... ... While riding across the Border Kingdom, Fafnir led Conan into a village where he rescued a young maiden, Krylxxa, who was about to be burnt at the stake, accused of being a murderess and a witch. After their escape, Fafnir and Conan saved her from a few other perils and she soon took quite a shine to him. The feeling was mutual, but every time he got close to her, he began to feel quite weak, making him wonder if he'd not begun losing his manhood along with his arm. They brought Krylxxa back to her home, which turned out to be a subterranean cavern. Krylxxa turned out to be a member of a race of fungus-like being, the Phytons, and had taken human form by draining the life from an innocent woman. Nonetheless, Krylxxa still loved Fafnir, and she pleaded with the leader of her people, Vyllm Pt'aar, to spare her two new allies. However, Vyllm eventually decided that he could not risk allowing the two to live, and possibly tell others of their existence. Krylxxa warned Fafnir and Conan, and fled the caverns with them, knowing she could not survive in the outside world without draining the life from others, but preferring death to living apart from Fafnir. After three days, Krylxxa's life energy was spent, and though Fafnir offered to give up his own life force for her, she chose not to ever take another life. Though Krylxxa then died, Fafnir took some comfort in seeing her in any of the wildflowers and meadows they passed. Conan and Fafnir then looted the temple of the dragon, carrying off various gold idols, bowls, and candelabras. After he went off carousing somewhere, Fafnir ran into Nadine, and agred to secretly meet her the next night in order to steal a jewel for her. Fafnir then met with Nadine and the pair set off for the temple of the dragon, where they discovered Conan, Marta and her thieves. Fafnir and Conan crossed swords with the thieves but were forced to stop when one put his sword to Nadine’s throat. While the spirit of Thazarra was finally free, Conan, Nadine and Fafnir ran to escape, wandering off to the sounds of the thieves being slaughtered in the temple above. In a Nemedian village, Fafnir again rescued a maiden named Giselle, who had been sold to Gargantax, the champion of Baron Alain Mort-Pointard: she did not love the giant and had fled from him, and the Baron's soldiers sought to return her. Fafnir was up against three armed soldiers, but he was furious when Conan joined the fight and helped defeat Giselle's would-be captors. Fafnir had begun to feel inferior to Conan, and his pride began to make him act progressively more foolishly in an effort to prove himself. Conan left with Giselle in an effort to take her to safety, but Fafnir refused to flee, even though more soldiers would be on their way. Fafnir was then chosen by Mort-Pointard's man Rezek for the yearly challenge of champions to maintain the rule, assuming the one-armed man would be no match for Gargantax, and thus no threat to Mort-Pointard's reign. Fafnir learned that he was picked for this reason, but his pride and his anger drove him to fight anyway. Gargantax was a true giant, several feet taller even than Fafnir, and he was superhumanly strong and unnaturally swift. Fafnir was quickly backed into the corner by Gargantax and his battleaxe, when Conan rushed in to his rescue. Even Conan was quickly overpowered by Gargantax, but Giselle rushed down to stop the giant from killing his opponents, distracting him enough so that Conan could wound and then skewer and kill Gargantax. Fafnir's pride had taken another hit, and he seethed with rage, admitting that he might have been killed by the giant, but at least he would have died like a man. Fafnir was still bitter over the recent events when they were recruited by Countess Noirelle to help her obtain an egg from a giant, winged creature to maintain her everlasting beauty. Rather than attempt to fight the monstrous creature, Noirelle had them first obtain a sample of the rare Yellow Lotus to drug it into slumber. Conan set free the squad's slaves, who joined the struggle, allowing Fafnir, Conan, and Noirelle to escape. Noirelle went off with Conan to show him her gratitude, while Fafnir went off to the local tavern, quaffed a few ales, and picked up a tavern wench. Fafnir bragged to the wench of his battle prowess, including his theft of the Lotus, and while he slept, she switched his pouch for one filled with sand. When they approached the nest, the creature swooped down to attack them. Fafnir went for his pouch and only then realized that he no longer had the Lotus to drug the creature. The creature attacked Conan, but Fafnir, taking responsibilty for his mistake, drew the creature to attack him instead. It swatted him backwards, and Fafnir fell back onto its egg, shattering it and covering himself in its fluid. The creature then swooped down again and knocked Fafnir off of its nest, and off of the cloud-covered mountain which they had climbed to reach it. Noirelle, desperate for the egg's fluids, leapt off after him. Many years later, Conan, along with several of his new allies, the Kezankians, came to Yaralet, hoping to persuade Prince Thann to become their ally against the Turanians. Instead, Atalis had Fafnir defeat Conan. Fafnir, Zula, and the rest of the Kozak army and Kezankians were all left behind while Conan and Red Sonja got caught up in a time traveling adventure involving the wizard Tuzun Thune and his mirrors. Thune replaced Conan and Red Sonja with mirrored duplicates and sent them back to Conan's armies to rally them for an attack against the Turanian armies. Zula suspected that the two were duplicates, but backed down when "Conan" proved able to relate the stories of his first meetings with his allies. Thune, posing as Gonar, a pictish Shaman allegedly allied with "Conan and Sonja," attempted to shift the suspicion from his duplicates onto Fafnir, by exposing his demon hand. "Conan" attacked Fafnir, and in the course of the struggle, Fafnir determined that he was a duplicate because he and Sonja were both using their left, non-dominant, hands. However, "Sonja" skewered Fafnir from behind, before he could reveal his knowledge to the rest of the army. Zula and another of Conan's allies, Turghol, took Fafnir off to bury him, and though "Gonar" had confirmed Fafnir as being dead, the Vanir suddenly rose up again, his wound completely healed. Fafnir revealed his origins and related his suspicions to Zula. However, as they made plans on how to overcome the wizard and his doppelgangers, Thune ambushed them, imprisoning their souls in one of hte shards from his cavern of a thousand mirrors. Conan told the Kozaks and his other allies that Fafnir's demonhand had restored him to life just long enough to slay those who were burying him. He had their bodies brought back to the village to be burnt at midnight. Gonar wished to have the burnt sooner, but his doppelgangers had begun to take on will of their own and defied his wishes. At midnight, before their bodies would be burnt, Thune performed a ritual to insure that his three downed enemies could never return to life. The ritual was interrupted by the return of the real Conan and Sonja, and in the ensuing struggle, Turgohl's wife, Tania, got hold of Thune's mirror shard and freed the spirits of Fafnir, Zula, and Turgohl. They then destroyed a number of Thune's mirror weapons, weakening him. Thune's doppelgangers turned on him, mortally wounding him, and he, in turn, destroyed the mirror shard that allowed them to exist. Fafnir continued fighting alongside Conan, Red Sonja, Zula, and the Kozaks. In one battle against the Turanians, the blood lust of the demon arm overwhelmed him. When Conan tried to stop him, Fafnir nearly slew him as well, before returning to his senses, appalled at what he was becoming. Fafnir stayed behind, with the Kozak army, when Conan sought allies in Kherdpur. Religion Fafnir invoked Gods of the North, Bragi and Ymir's name, but also mentioned "Dagon's cellar". | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/fafnirhh.htm }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters